It is desirable to know the physical location or other positioning information about a set of wireless transmitters, referred to herein as “access points” or “RF sources,” in a given area to be able to locate mobile devices in the area. Knowing the location of multiple access points in an environment may be useful, for example, to determine the location of a mobile device by triangulation. While the location of access points may be set manually, it may be difficult to determine an exact location, especially in an indoor environment. Furthermore, the access point may be moved, which would require a new location to be set after each move.